Map
The Fallout SL occurs in an actual location in Baltimore, MD between I-95, I-895 and I-195. (It also overlaps into Elkridge, MD.) I've uploaded quite a few versions of the map for reference, but keep in mind, the landscape will have been drastically changed since the nukes fell. There are very few trees left. Some larger trees are dead but may be still standing. There are no trees in the valley anymore at all. (The valley is the green area south of the Fight Pit.) The ground is hard and mostly cannot support vast amounts of vegtation. The roads have fallen into a state of disrepair. The freeways have lasted longer than the surface streets. Small surface roads may be nothing but rock gardens. Any buildings that exist today are more than likely in some stage of disrepair. After looting, arson, aging and other environmental effects, only the strongest buildings are still in good condition. There are probably some livable homes in the area, but likely in need of repair. I've repurposed some houses for the purposes of the SL. For instance, according the maps I used, the Hotel Headquarters building is actually a house; so is the clinic. I haven't fleshed out what stores will go where within "The Strip" yet. Once I do, I will update the map. To view an image in it's full resolution, click "View Photo Details," the small magnifying glass at the bottom right corner of the photo. On the next page, below the photo, you can click to view the photo in it's full resolution. Map Tips: All of my mapping information came from Google Maps. You can find the reference here . From there you can zoom in and out, check distances and nearby locations and also get a feel for the landscape. If you click "Map" you will get a view of only the roads, cities, and some other points of interest. The link is automatically set to "Satellite" mode which offers a satellite photo view. If you click "Earth" you will be able to see the landscape in 3-D, zoom in and out, and also use their "Street Level" view which can be handy. (To do "Street Level," click and drag the little orange man icon to any highlighted road. It may not be too handy because there are a lot of trees and I've repurposed some locations, but damn it's fun!) Actual Locations of Note: *Sellmore Industries ("Old Building Materials Warehouse") - Currently is a wholesale distributor of building materials for contractors. Their website claims they are "a true "One Stop" supplier of quality residential & commercial roofing, siding, windows, doors, gutters and accessories." In the SL, this place would have been mostly raided for the building materials needed to build "The Strip." *Leisure Specialties ("Old Decking Warehouse") - According to their website, "We offer the Mid-Atlantic regions largest selection of low maintenance composite decking, railing, pavers and natural stone products to complete your outdoor living space project." This place would have also been used for materials to build shops. *Grace Reformed Presbyterian Church ("Old Church") - Their website lists the following verse: "The grass withers, the flower fades, but the word of Our God will stand forever. Isaiah 40:8" Quite appropriate to the SL, I imagine it's engraved on the outside of the "Old Church" building. *University of Maryland Baltimore County ("Old University") - They currently offer "Professional, Scientific, and Technical Training." Program areas include: Information Technology, Cybersecurity, Biotechnology, Engineering, Sonography, and others. I imagine they have supplies and technology to support these areas of study.In the SL, the campus is abandoned and has possibly been looted on some level. *bwtech@UMBC Research and Technology Park (Not labeled) - These buildings are just south of the "Old University" by a few hundred feet. "bwtech@UMBC Research and Technology Park is a 71-acre community engaged in research, entrepreneurship and economic development." Also, "Our award-winning Incubator and Accelerator provides affordable office and laboratory space, flexible leasing terms and business support services to early-stage technology and bioscience companies. The five-building Research Park offers more established research and technology companies Class A office space in a suburban environment with free surface parking." I'm not entirely sure what to think of bwtech, but it sounds like there could be an intriguing story there. In the SL, the area has been abandoned and possibly looted. *Celsis (Not labeled) - Also just south of UMBC. "Celsis International Ltd. is a leading international provider of innovative life science products and laboratory services to the pharmaceutical and consumer products industries through our three divisions: Rapid Detection, Analytical Services and In Vitro Technologies." Yet again, another curious abandoned company that may have been looted. Possibilities abound. *Vehicles for Change ("Old Car Lot") - In the SL, all that's left of this place are mostly rusted out vehicles and possibly some salvageable items. *Misc - There's an Elementary School just NE of the area covered by the map. To the South there is Volvo Construction Equipment, Class Banquet & Conference Center, Maryland Recycle (Buyer of non-ferrous metals), Straight Line Auto Body, Soon Ja Kim, PA (A doctor's office), Motorcycle Accessory Store, Alternate Auto and Radiator Service, McCulloughs Custom Cycles, Speed Cycle and Commercial Tire. To the SW is a historic home called "The Lawn." Some small amount of information is available online if you're interested. If you intend to utilize any of these locales, please discuss it with me. Map Images: *The first image is simply the overlay I created from the map reference. It may be the easiest to read/understand. *The second image is my overlay with the map reference beneath it. *The third image is the map reference with the locations tagged in white. (It won't be easy to read outside of full view.) *The last image is a birds eye view of Duke's area, from Google Maps "Earth" feature, (or Google Earth), and is probably the most useful when it comes to imagining how the hills and valleys appear in the SL. Overlay.jpg AllLayersSm.jpg SatelliteSm.jpg RLRef.jpg